A Time for Change
by Killernick97
Summary: When Toothless is kicked out of Berk for knocking over two homes, he begins to feel differently toward Hiccup. Massive Romance Detail will be given as that is my area of expertise. Toothless/(Dragon)Hiccup Will have... Sex scenes... (Will warn you in the previous chapter)
1. A Moment of Understanding

**A/N Hey guys! thanks for coming and checking out this story... First story EVER! so i hope you enjoy... Lots of info at the end about the story. Make sure you read that! Oh and how can i forget... I would like to give a MASSIVE thanks you to Tomodachi Aisuru for all the support and help that he has given me... If you like the drama/ adventure/ Romance and want your story to be alive with detail then go check him out! So yea i recap... First story ever, Important infomation at the end and finally a huge thanks to Tomodachi Aisuru!**

**Enjoy!**

**-Nick**

**CHAPTER 1: A MOMENT OF UNDERSTANDING**

**Toothless**

As he watched Hiccup playing in the water while perched upon his rock, Toothless's mind drifted uncontrollably unable to remain on one thought for more than a moment. Something was not the same, almost wrong, but felt right. Toothless reflected, deep in thought. Toothless's feelings fluttered uncontrollably, Heart light and joyful. His body acting on its own accord as though it were rehearsed. Except these feelings all seemed to revolve around Hiccup. Toothless's eyes grew at the feeling and realization dawned upon him. The feelings he felt only occurred with Hiccup and nobody else. Whenever Hiccup was around his body seemed to be controlled by Instinct and whenever Toothless recounted these feelings, he came to the same conclusion. He was madly in love with Hiccup.

**Hiccup**

Hiccup looked up to the dragon perched upon a sun baked rock. The dragon was staring straight back at him with his large ever-changing eyes. Hiccup could be lost in those eyes for an eternity. Whenever he tried to turn away he was sucked straight back in. He turned to put his prosthetic leg back on after his swim. _Why was the dragon staring at him?_ Then another, unexpected question entered his mind… _Why couldn't he stop staring back?_ Attempting to get up on his own, he fell onto his back, his head entering the water again. Sitting up coughing and spluttering, he almost felt angry that the dragon did not come to his aid.

_"Toothless?"_

Still the dragon did not move. Hiccup, giving up on dragging the dragons attention away from whatever he was thinking about, began to make his way towards the rock Toothless was sitting on. The dragons' eyes followed him. _"So he is listening" _He thought to himself before moving faster toward the dragon to demand an answer for not helping him up.

**Toothless**

His mind still reacting to the feelings for Hiccup, he noticed the boy began to move towards him. Even though he didn't think it possible, his heart began to beat faster and harder. His eyes, unable to leave his riders', followed the boy as he approached. His heart and body reacting more and more as the boy got closer. After what seemed like an age, the boy finally arrived. Looking up, staring into the small Vikings eyes, he vowed to always be with him, never to leave his side, until the final breath leaves his body. The boy was looking at him strangely. _"Did he feel the same?" _Hiccup was quiet for some time and the dragon took this time to stare at his rider for longer. If only Hiccup knew of his feelings for the boy. But, unable to talk to the boy, there was no way to show it. Or was there? If he hinted at it maybe the boy might start to understand.

**Hiccup**

Those eyes could make you lose your mind staring into them for hours upon hours, watching them ever changing. But he had to leave, as much as he didn't want too.

_"Toothless, I need to go help train the new recruits at least once today. You stay here."_

Toothless had been recently banished from Berk. Before he had been banished, Hiccup had noticed that the dragon was following him around a lot not paying attention to where he was going causing him to knock two houses over. Stoick was furious at the dragon, banishing him without a thought. Hiccup knew that his father had been trying to figure a way to get rid of the dragon and could not pass on the opportunity. For two weeks now Toothless had been in the cove, surviving on fish that Hiccup brought whenever he visited. Unfortunately Hiccup hadn't been visiting as much as either of the two friends would have preferred. His father has slowly become aware that Hiccup had been sneaking of to play with his dragon and had been giving the boy more and more jobs to do around the village.

Hiccup saw the look of sadness on the dragons face, he felt miserable leaving his best friend. Thinking to himself, he realized that he Wasn't doing anything tomorrow other than some blacksmith duties with Gobber, which he could talk his way out of.

_"Don't worry Toothless. I'll come all day tomorrow and it can be just you and me."_ Seeing Toothless's eyes lighten up slightly, Hiccup added quickly, _"I'll bring fish" _This made Toothless's eyes sparkle majestically. Leaving Hiccup Enthralled, unable to speak for another minute.

Leaning down to give his buddy a hug, and also to see his eyes from an even closer perspective. He whispered to Toothless _"See you later."_

Turning to leave he heard Toothless's breaths begin to slow until they are almost inaudible. Knowing the dragon was asleep, Hiccup Turned towards the cove's exit feeling slightly empty without seeing his friend. As he neared the gap in the cliff side he decided to turn back to his friend one last time. He stared at the dragon's chest slowly rising and falling.

While walking back to Berk, making special care not to trip over his own feet, he to wondered what had been on Toothless's mind today. It occurred to him that this was in fact not the first time that the dragon had acted strange towards the end of the day. The dragon seemed to be daydreaming, but his vision seemed to follow Hiccup whatever he did.

As he made his way out of the forest and began to approach the village of Berk. When suddenly one of the villagers came running over to Hiccup, A look of absolute horror gripping his face as though in a vice.

_"What's wrong?"_ Hiccup asked the man, picking up has pace toward the village, almost falling over in the rush. Noticing the man was beginning to hyperventilate, he stopped and turned toward the villager. _"Take deep breaths and tell me what happened… What's your name?" _The villager calmed at little before answering that his name was Olaf.

_"What happened, Olaf?"_ He asked quickly seeing the panic in the grown Vikings eyes.

_"A-Another recruit fell of his dragon!"_ The man seemed to break down at this point.

Knowing that he would not be able to get any more help from this man he simply asked, _"Where?" _The man answered, motioning towards the town center.

Hurrying off passed many, obviously affected, villagers. Hiccup made his way toward the town centre, dreading what he will see. _Did he know the recruit? Who was it? What had happened?_

Arriving at the town, Hiccup only saw the crowd gathered around, he assumed the new recruit. He began to move toward the crowd, wanting to make sure he didn't know the boy, when suddenly he felt a firm grip, on his shoulder, holding him back. Hiccup turned around to see who held him back. It was his father.

He simply said one word _"Don't!"_

_"Why not?"_

_"Hiccup, you will see many things during your life… This is one thing I don't want to allow you to see for as long as possible" _Knowing what his father meant by these words he simply nodded. _"Just answer me this… Do I know him?"_

His father shook his head… Hiccup thinking this the perfect time to try and get out of work tomorrow asked _"Can I have tomorrow off, too clear my head? _His father, obviously confused by this question knelt down to Hiccup's height _"What's wrong Hiccup" _For once in a long time his father actually seemed slightly worried for him

_"I'm fine… It's just, that with all these accidents clouding my mind, I don't want to accidently do something that…" _Toothless trailed off.

Stoik oblivious to Hiccups horrible lie said _"Of course you can!"_

Happy with the unexpected outcome of that conversation, Hiccup contently walked back to his father's house.

**Toothless**

Lying under the stars, Toothless's mind wandered to the actions of the day. Still trying to understand why he felt this way with Hiccup. But even the thought of Hiccup made his heart flutter and his stomach tighten. The only thought he could think of has how he could show his love to Hiccup. _How would the boy react to his confession? Did Hiccup have feelings for his too? Would his rider ever want to see him again?_ As feelings of his love for the boy washed over him again, soothing his anxiety he knew that, no matter how the boy would react, he had to tell him. The feelings of love would all but destroy him if he locked them away.

Rolling over onto his back his whole body shivered, causing Toothless to let out a grown at the intensity of his feelings for the boy. Having never felt this way before, being too young during previous mating seasons. How would he explain the way he felt to Hiccup? But he assumed that, like the feelings and reactions to Hiccups presence, communicating his feelings would come naturally too.

**A/N Did you guys enjoy that? It must have taken 4 go's to write that! info... oh yea! i'v read a number of awesome stories that end to shortly with a kinda "Happily ever after effect"**

**Happily ever after... What the hell is that!? Never heard of such a stupid concept personally... that's why (and ill probably regret saying this) once i have finished this story i will make more based on what you want to see happen next... once i finish this story, i will read through all the reviews and get an idea as to what people want to happen... so make sure you give me ideas... I will make a vote up on some random vote site and put the most common ideas there, that i like the sound of... give it a week I suppose then start on the most voted for idea.**

**So how this series is going to work... The series will be called "****_An unforgettable journey_****" ... Basically imagine that being a book, each of the stories being kinda like a chapter and each of those stories having its own chapter... i am setting a limit of about 15-20 chapters Give or take 10... o_O and then ill start a new story... I know this is going to be hard but... if i don't put out a chapter say once a fortnight don't bug me...I think that's all i have to say...**

**-Nick**

**P.S the music i listened to was a mix up of slayer and Pianobar... I know, wierd right?**


	2. Sorrowful Visions

_ **A/N Hey its me again guys... Wanted to release this next part... I know its short but its supposed to be. Don't hate me. I will start on the next chapter as soon as i finish uploading this one... Once again thanks to ****Tomodachi Aisuru for saying something that gave me this idea... As far as i remember we were killing hiccup in the most horrible and descriptive ways possible (Yea i know)... Anyway thanks for reading and ill see you at the end!**_

_******-Nick**_

**CHAPTER 2: SORROWFUL VISIONS**_  
_

_Feeling the wind on his face he smiled. He weaved between rocks, ducked under arches and rose over hills. He felt the normal weight on his back and assumed that it was Hiccup. Toothless, feeling his tail fin pulling him skyward, rose above the dense clouds that covered all of Berk. He rolled onto his back, flying upside down, so that he could feel the warmth of the sun flow through him. Hiccup, deciding it was time to go back, told him to descend. Toothless took one last fleeting look at the sun before it was gone, covered by the thick cloud cover. Toothless felt the moisture of the clouds on his face, knowing it would start raining soon, he began to descend faster. He did not want to be caught in a storm. Nearing the ground, Toothless felt the sudden gust of wind, his body jerking, as he expanded his wings. No matter how many times Toothless felt his wings fill with air, it always brought a smug grin to his face. Toothless raised himself to a comfortable cruising height and angled toward the distant Berk. The pair had been flying all day, just like Hiccup had promised. Wanting to have a little fun before they arrived home, signalling the end of their time together, he angled himself up until they were flying almost vertically. Hiccup, knowing what the dragon wanted to do, followed his lead. Dragon and rider rose so fast that the clouds, which had taken a while to travel through before, whipped passed them at an incredible pace. The two continued to rise for a few more seconds before flattening out and beginning their descent. _

_Something didn't feel right to Toothless though. He felt a slight nagging in his tail, as though it was telling him to go down further. The Night Fury, thinking Hiccup had accidentally angled the tail fin further down then he should have, fought against the pulling. What neither the dragon nor the rider had noticed, was that the strap responsible for raising the fin back up again had snapped. As they neared the ground Hiccup readied himself to level off. The pair continued toward the ground until they were just above the tree-tops. Hiccup adjusted the position of his feet and threw himself forward to counteract the effect of the sudden rise. But hiccups sudden move was not met with the shift of Toothless's body under him, causing Him to slip from the harness and fall forward over Toothless's head._

_Toothless, wondering when Hiccup will pull him up, felt something unusual. It were as though the weight that had been on his back had suddenly been removed. Confusion turned to horror as he felt Hiccup slipping over his head and falling under his stomach. Instinct gripped Toothless as he threw his leg toward his rider to catch him, but instead of feeling the weight between Toothless's claws, his leg was yanked back as Hiccup held onto it with all the strength he could muster. Now the tugging was no longer on his leg but on his tail instead. Unsure of what was happening he looked under himself again. His eyes met Hiccups. Time slowed as Toothless saw both the pure fear and the will to survive. Looking away Hiccup continued down his tail toward the prosthetic fin. Reaching up Toothless pulled on the end of the snapped cable, causing Toothless to exit the decent. But something had changed again. There was no weight on his tail anymore. Toothless looked back in horror as he saw Hiccup plummet toward the ground. Once again time begin to slow as he watched the boy, unable to do anything, disappear into the trees._

Bremenverk gasped as he forced himself out of the vision. Finding himself back in his cave on earth, he breathed a sigh of relief. He had been having similar visions for the past 3 days, its ever present weight causing him great sorrow. He recognised the two. They were the two who released his children from the great Red Death, the same two who brought peace between the dragons and the Vikings. While his vision seemed so real it was different every time. The accident always occurred differently. The previous time, Hiccup had fallen of a cliff and been impaled by a sharp pillar.

Bremenverk, or Brem as he preferred, gazed into his warm fire, unable to decide what to do. _"Visions are only a possible outcome, they don't always come true."_ He tried to reassure himself. But no matter how many times he told himself this, he couldn't help shake the feeling that he should try to save this boy's life… Then, an idea formed in his head.

**A/N Again big sorry this is so short, i will be releasing the next either by the time i go to bed or tomorrow sometime... I want you all to know that the only reason the chapters are coming at this speed is because i am on holidays... I have to return to school tomorrow so... It will slow down... I hope to get one out once a week but again cant promise anything... BYE!**

**-Nick**

**PS. I almost forgot... Music.**

**During the vision i was listening to slayer to get the feelings of dread and for the rest i listened to some Motionless in white... I don't know why.(Maybe because they are awesome!)**


	3. I'm alive

I wanted to publish this... Wether it is to reiterate the fact that I WILL be continuing this story no matter what... There really are no excuses good enought to explain my absence... Busy and procrastination Not to mention being LAZY! I love all the reviews I received... 3'133 views as of now... Wow! I love to all... I won't give too specific a date of publish but I WILL write it... I promise! Love you all... Be good and review... Sorry if I got your hopes up too by the way! Bye


End file.
